when wrong is so right
by Sam and Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: Nicky has a deep dark secret but of course all Winchesters have secrets but hers is so sick and twisted well at least she thinks it is she's in love with her brothers Sam and Dean but what happens when she finds out they feel the same way. rated m for obvious reasons


hi guys so this is my first ever fan fiction so please cut me some slack

I don't own anyone except my oc

This Is So Wrong

so everyone knows the Winchesters as the big bad dangerous hunters. I know them as my soft, big loving teddy bears, amazing kindhearted big brothers. oh did i forget to mention I'm their little sister Anniesmiereelda. They call my Nicky short for my middle name which is Nicole but enough about me. Some people say I'm lucky to live or even be related to Sam and Dean and some people have pity for me but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret it's torture because I'm in love with my big brothers. I thought maybe I'd grow out of it I thought its just because they save people and they're hero's my hero's but I knew I was just lying to myself. I know its wrong and I shouldn't look at them that way but my feelings just seem to grow and I don't know how to make them stop. How do you tell the two most important people in your life you love them.

I woke to a noise and reached for my blade that was always under my pillow but as I looked I realized it was just Dean going into the bathroom to take a shower so I went back to sleep. " _Nicky_ _wake_ _up sleeping beauty foods on the_ _table and if you don't get up its gonna get cold."_ Dean said shaking my shoulder slightly. Once I heard food I shot up from the bed and went into the boys conjoined room and sat at the small table near the kitchenette were Sam was setting food on the plates in the little kitchen that was provided in the motel room and trying to carry them to the table. Dean chuckled as I ran to the table. I got up from my seat and went into the kitchenette with Sam and decided to tease him since I was just in that kind of mood. "Let me help you _Sammy_ before you drop _our_ food and Dean murders you for it". I teased him using my nickname for him well knowing he could full on manage the plates him self."Thanks baby girl I really did almost drop all of this food". Sam says back knowing I was teasing and decides to play along calling me a nickname he hasn't called me in years."Glad I can help". I say blushing a little at the nickname he uses when we tease each other. I started walking towards the table with the plates Sam next to me only stopping mid way when I here Dean clear his throat awkwardly and Sam's face turned bright red."Um are you guys okay". I said I little nervous not knowing whats making them squeamish like this. I looked at them realizing they were both staring at me so I followed their gaze down and saw that the three buttons I had buttoned on Dean's flannel that I was wearing as a night shirt had came undone and was know wide open and I forgot I was wearing my satin red and white lace panties and matching lace bra leaving little to the imagination. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't realize it was open". I said my cheeks red and burning with embarrassment and I was little turned on knowing my brothers saw me like that. I quickly shook that thought away and quickly walked to the table put the plates down and turned around and buttoned all the buttons except the first three and turning back to face Sam and Dean. I noticed that they were shifting uncomfortably and were avoiding my gaze so I look at them curiously and my eyes traveled down their body realizing that was a mistake because I could see that I could see a bulge in the front of their pants and I didn't know want to make it obvious that I knew so i went to grab my plate from the table as if nothing happened and made my way to my previous seat. Sam and Dean moved from their spots and followed me to the table. I looked back at them and realized they were having a difficult time walking right because of the tightness in their pants. I couldn't help but stare at the bulges in their pants. Licking my lips without realizing it I look up to see both my brothers starring at me. I looked down at my plate a blush creeping up my neck making its way to my cheeks. I picked at my food not looking up at my brothers as they sat down at the table both on either side of me covering their crotch with their hands. I don't know what came over me but I got up and pulled both of my brothers by the hand and to my conjoining room and push both of them on my king sized bed. "Nicky wa-what are you d-doing". Sam stuttered." Something I've been dying to do for a long time even if its wrong". I said seductively as I climbed my way up his body and straddle his hips. I leaned down stopping near both of their ears and whispered "I'm gonna ride you guys till you're both screaming my name". I said with so much confidence I was surprised and they were both staring at me with wide eyes. I look up at the boys and got a low moan from Sam and a throaty growl for Dean." how about you ride both of us at the same time".Sam said in a low husky whisper. I moaned at the thought of it.

 **A/N should I continue this let me know what you think**


End file.
